Rain
by ILongToBeLostInYou
Summary: Rain isn't the only thing that keeps Georg and Maria awake at night. They're married, they want each other, and they simply cannot wait.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound of Music, but this was fun to write.

**Rain**

It was the heavy, constant rain that kept them awake until the late hours of the morning. Well, that and the wild, passionate lovemaking.

* * *

It had been later than usual when the children had went to bed. When Georg looked at his new wife he could only think about how much he loved her, and how badly he wanted her. It had been terrible waiting for the children to retire – Maria's arm had brushed against his at dinner and that was enough to leave him wanting more.

He went with her to tuck them all in. It was something he never did before, but after he realized exactly how much he loved his children he wouldn't miss any possible chance to get close to them... unless it was to spend time with his Maria. After tucking in the little girls, she grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom, not wasting any time. She must have felt it too.

They were barely behind closed doors when he attacked her. He had waited too long for her kiss, for her touch, and he needed it now. He pushed her against the door, knocking the breath out of her. His lips flew to her neck – he had to taste her skin. She moaned and gasped for more air as his hands traveled the lengths of her sides. He kissed her on the lips then, his tongue searching her mouth and hers searching his. His hands found the zipper of her skirt and he quickly removed it before she had time to stop him – not that she would have.

"Hungry, are you, Georg?" she asked him. He only smiled and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. He wanted her now, he didn't care if she was only half naked or not. He needed to be inside her as quickly as possible. He removed his boxers with his pants and threw them somewhere in the room. He'd have to find them in the morning, but right now he didn't care. He tugged on the elastic of her panties and watched as she helped him pull them off. She unbuttoned her own jacket and he kissed the skin of her newly uncovered shoulders. She looked so beautiful standing there in only a thin camisole to cover her, he couldn't control his animal urges any longer.

She gasped as she felt him lift her off the ground.

"Wrap your legs around me, Maria," he instructed her.

She did as she was told and he pushed her back against the door. He lowered her onto himself quickly, making her moan in pleasure and pain as she was filled by him all at once. Both knew that this was going to be quick and frantic, and that release would come soon. He began thrusting wildly, pushing into her completely with every thrust.

She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back and lightly scratching him every time he pushed into her. She bit into his shoulder on the particularly hard thrusts, adding to his pleasure. He knew they were both near orgasming when she moaned again, shaking him to his core. She _was _beautiful, in every sense he could think of, and he needed to hear her scream his name. He thrust into her faster, harder. He needed to feel her body spasm around his – and that time was coming fast.

"Maria," he gasped, so ready to let go.

"I know," she said between breaths.

One last thrust and she was over the edge. He was right behind her – the orgasms were almost simultaneous, and mind numbing .

They stood there in silence for a moment to catch up on their breathing. He leaned in slowly and kissed her while setting her feet down on the ground. Her knees almost buckled – she was still amazed at the way he made her feel. For one of the first times in her life she felt beautiful and desirable – and deeply loved.

He grabbed her hand and led her to their bed. Their fingers entwined, and he looked into her eyes for permission. He wanted to know that this was what she wanted. He wanted this time to be more passionate – he wanted to take things slowly, and he knew Maria wanted it too.

He took her camisole off and searched for the snaps of her bra. He exposed her breasts and kissed them before he removed what was left of his own clothing. She slipped under the covers to wait for him.

When he slipped into he kissed her fully on the lips. They both knew the love they shared was pure and nothing could ever change that.

The rain pounded against the windows as Georg von Trapp made love to his wife once more before both fell asleep.


End file.
